One of the major concerns of software developers is providing applications that meet the needs of a broad variety of end-users. However, it is often difficult or impracticable to design an application that is universally tailored for all users. This is particularly the case for enterprise applications, where each business or enterprise often has a unique organizational structure, business tasks and rules, presentation preferences, or other unique needs. End users are typically not able to fully customize applications for their own needs. Rather, customization most often requires a software developer to redesign the application, which can introduce significant delays for the time to design, develop, and deploy the custom application. Moreover, significant costs can be introduced in the form of compensating the developer, installer, and/or troubleshooter, as well as in the form of opportunity costs due to system downtime.
Therefore, what is needed is a software framework that is fully customizable for many different purposes without custom programming.